Conqueror vs Conqueror
by AvatarXia
Summary: A new alien has arrived on Pekopon and he's stronger than any earthling including Natsumi or Aki and like Keroro he's come to take over Pekopon!
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

_Fuyuki_

"Sgt. What are you doing?" Fuyuki asked "Fuyuki what does it look like?" "I'm Building the greatest Gundam model ever!" "Kero kero kero," Keroro replied. He's so obsessed with those Fuyuki thought "Sgt. Sir," Tamama called out "I brought Cow flesh," "Cow flesh!" "Private you're a genius!" he announced before quickly grabbing it and resuming his creation. "What's with you and Gundams?" Fuyuki "You're obsess- he said before stopping himself. What's that sound? He thought before a _CRASH!_ Sound drove all their attention to the backyard. They all charged out just in time to see a Humanoid figure with a bulky crab leg. _Another_ alien? Fuyuki thought I used to love that but now it's getting the _slightest_ bit annoying. "Hello Pekoponion," The strange figure said before jumping on the roof and then gliding over the others. "What was that about," Tamama wondered out loud "I don't know," Fuyuki said but I intend to find out,"

Fuyuki jumped out of bed at the sound of his alarm clock. "I better get ready," he mumbled, after getting ready he rushed down stairs "hey nerd," Natsumi greeted "Hey Natsumi," he said "Where's Sarge?" "Don't know don't care," she said Fuyuki looked everywhere but still couldn't find him that's weird he thought, oh well.

School sucks Fuyuki thought as he arrived before bumping into a boy. "Oh sorry," he apologized then he saw the boy's face it was tanned and he had bright blue eyes, and wavy blonde-bronze hair, Hey, Fuyuki thought he looks familiar. "It's ok," The boy told him before rushing to the front. .weird Fuyuki thought to himself and so was he maybe I should- "all students to 1st period repeat all students to 1st period," A voice on the com. Announced, Crap he thought I'll investigate later.

_?_

How do I get to the front I thought, There's no way out of this Labyrinth. Well at least until I reached the front, oh I take back that last statement, I entered the front office just to find the Principal "sit down," He said "Your name is Aerik and you're from The U.S.?" "Yep," "Well here is your schedule you may go to class," I nodded then headed out. Back in the labyrinth I thought, this is going to be a long day.

_Fuyuki_

"P.E. sucks!" Fuyuki shouted while running. As Fuyuki opened his he saw that boy from the hall what's he doing here? The boy looked confused, as soon as he saw Fuyuki he smirked, yeah it's definitely him he thought. "Hinata!" Coach Higsby called "Keep running!" "Wesley," the coach whispered as he walked over to 'Wesley' "Just get on the track and run 2 laps," "'Kay," he smiled "But can I wait until everybody else is done?" "Um sure," "What is he doing?" Fuyuki whispered to himself then when he finished he sat down to see just that. Wesley walked to the front of the track when Coach said "Go," He almost literally Bolted across the track getting done with his lap in a matter of seconds, _seconds! _Then zooming across again for his 2nd lap, everybody stared in awe as he raced back "So what was my time?" He asked Coach Higsby "uh-uh 15 seconds," Coach stuttered. Impossible Fuyuki thought how could anyone run that fast? "Yo-you beat Natsumi," Fuyuki said, Impossible he thought again.

_Aerik_

"What's wrong?" I asked everyone "why are staring at me like that?" Did I do something wrong? I thought "I think Hinata's Sister is going to have competition," Higsby declared. All the guys wooted "who is Hinata's sister?" "Just about the greatest athlete in Kissho!" one of the guys answered. "Is that a good thing?" "It's awesome," Hinata's sister probably won't like that I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't forget it

Chapter 2: Don't forget it

_Aerik_

"Zephyr," I whispered "where are _you?" _"Relax Aer I'm only like 100,000.5 light years away I should get there in about 2 days," "Why didn't you leave earlier?" I hissed "Because that waitress was cute," "Really that's all you got 'Because that waitress was cute'?" "…yeah so?" "You're such a hormone driven Olphimpian," "If I was there I'd give you the knuckle," "Likewise," "Aerik over and out," "No wait you son of a b-," I smiled. Ah brotherly love I thought that is something I will not miss when he gets here.

_Fuyuki_

"Crap crap crap Crap crap crap Crap crap crap crap," Fuyuki said to himself not again this is the 12th time in a row I've been late for school," and I don't want _another_ detention slip. I hope the sarge is okay he was exhausted last night from whatever he was doing. I remember what happened last night when I told Natsumi about the inhumane boy.

_"What?" "15 seconds! That's impossible," "is somebody trying to embarrass me or something because if they are then I bet I know who it is," She said as she stormed the Sarge's room "Fridiot I know what you're up to!" "Fridiot?" after an hour of searching she finally gave up "if it's not him who is it?" She asked "Kululu?" "Of course," she said like it just struck her that the genius of the troop might have been behind this "Kululu!" she shouted when she entered his room, it was empty, back in the living room she said "If it wasn't him who was it?" I don't know if Aerik is real name I thought but if it isn't then what is it? And why is he here?_

Exiting his flashback Fuyuki thought what _is he _doing here?

At school it was another day of boring education except for the occult club with Momoka she's kind of weird Fuyuki though, P.E. was interesting too during baseball Fuyuki's team won because Aerik scored so many home runs with 1 hit they had to apply the Pity rule the score was 48-0 actually Fuyuki thought. As soon as he got home he saw that the sarge had a rather large bump on his head "Sarge what happened?" He asked with concern "I'll tell in a – flashback."

_Keroro_

_"Kero kero kero," Time for a little me time. Oh what a pretty little white dot "uh why's it coming over," "Kero?" "Kerooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as the ball hit me. Good bye my sweet Gundam models I will miss thee "ah ah oo ee kero," I said when I hit a tree, whip smack slap snap Thud! "Oh my froggin' body hurts," "Kero?" "A Gundam model?" "You saved my life oh I love you way more than the hinata's," (Although I left that out)_

_Fuyuki_

"So that's where the ball went," "what?" "Nothing," Keroro blinked "whatever."

"What's with the bump on fridiot's head?" Natsumi asked, I told her his story "sort of deserves it," she muttered "That's not nice," I told her "Neither was him tying us up and using us like puppets," "True," I said. Then I went to bed and I had a dream.

I was walking at the track on the school field when I saw Aerik "Listen," he said "If you tell anyone about me being an alien you won't wake up the next morning," he threatened then he started glowing and a second later he was different looking well his face was the same but he was wearing Black and white along with a sword sheathed in a belt that had appeared out of nowhere "Don't forget it," he said before disappearing.

I woke up with a sudden start looked outside to make sure it was just a dream I saw a note on my window that said _Don't forget it _I shivered and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't because those last few words and that last image of him was stuck in my head.

_Aerik_

At school I saw Hinata, as soon as he saw me he paled and ran away I smirked he got my message now I have nothing to worry about, I saw a twitch of movement when I looked closely there was a thin out line following him. Well he has a secret too let's see what it is shall we?

Later in the night I sneaked into their house I checked all the 1st and 2nd floor rooms then I sensed there was another floor eventually I saw a door with a star on it. "Let's see what's behind door #1 shall we?" but instead of opening it enough to let an elephant in I opened it ever so slightly so I could have a peek, there was a Keronian in there, I chuckled now I know.

A/N – Fuyuki's point of view went from 3rd to 1st sorry if that bothers you or anything. The 'Now I know' was a G.I. Joe reference.


End file.
